


All These Golden Hours

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, LOTS OF CONSENT, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nonbinary John Watson, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes has a pleasant way to wake his beloved on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 20





	All These Golden Hours

On Christmas morning, I woke to my darling Sherlock kissing my neck. I tilted my head to give him more room and he continued eagerly, nibbling the crook of my neck. I hummed, knowing that he would leave a mark. 

I opened my eyes as he kissed the hollow of my throat. “Good morning, my love,” I murmured. 

“Merry Christmas, John,” he whispered against my skin. I could feel him smiling. 

I put a hand beneath his chin and moved him up so I could kiss him. His lips are soft and smooth, and I could happily spend the rest of my life kissing him. 

He moved a leg between mine, manoeuvring himself partially on top of me. I wriggled slightly beneath him, adjusting to better accommodate his weight. A wave of warmth washed through me as I felt his cock twitch against my hip. 

He pulled back slightly from my lips, looking down at me with such tenderness I caught myself falling for him all over again. “What do you want, my darling?” he asked, his hand skimming down my side. 

“You,” I said, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him down into another kiss. 

When we first laid together, I was worried he would be shocked by my scars and what I hide with careful tailoring. On the contrary, he loves me for all that I am. He touched me without hesitation, let me show him what I like, then showed me how to touch him as he likes. When we make love, we worship each other, giving all the pleasure that we can. 

Propping himself up with one arm, he let his other hand roam over my chest. He loves my breasts, loves to fondle them and tease my nipples. My skin tingled under his soft touch as he ran his thumb over the skin beneath my right breast, then cupped it with his hand. Slowly, tantalisingly, he used his thumb to caress the nipple, making it harden. Continuing his ministrations, he smiled against my lips, then moved down to kiss the centre of my chest. He kissed a trail to beneath my left breast, delicately nibbling at the sensitive skin, making me arch up into his touch. Then he took the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it with just the right pressure while he pinched the other. I gasped and writhed beneath him, feeling his cock hardening against my hip. I reached for him, meaning for him to join me in my pleasure. 

He pulled off my nipple briefly. “No,” he murmured. “Let me love you first.” 

I moved my hand to tangle in his hair instead as he recommenced sucking. At a slight application of teeth, I hissed and arched up into him again. Leaving off his delicious fondling of my other breast, his hand skimmed down my body to between my thighs. His long, beautiful fingers stroked the curls there. 

As he teased my folds open and slid a finger between them, I gasped, “Oh Sherlock.” 

His thumb that had so expertly teased my nipple now found my clitoris, sending tingling jolts of pleasure through me. His finger worked inside me, teasing me open while his thumb rode the sensitive bud. 

“Sherlock,” I moaned. “So good … need more.” 

He responded by stroking out and in again with a second finger, eliciting another moan and making my hips buck up into his hand. Heat was pooling within me, my excitement building. 

Once again, he lifted up from my nipple. “Do you want my mouth?” he asked, his eyes glittering with desire. 

“Please, my love,” I responded, releasing my hand from his hair and stroking down his neck. He was utterly delectable. 

He kissed my lips briefly, then positioned himself between my thighs. Smiling up at me, he lowered his mouth to my core. He kissed my inner thighs lightly, making me shiver, then teased my folds with his tongue. The first touch of his tongue to my clitoris caused me to moan wantonly, such was the rush of pleasure he gave me. He took the bud between his lips, as he had with my nipple, and sucked. More waves of pleasure surged through me and my hips bucked against his mouth. He continued sucking and moved his fingers within me again. 

“Sherlock, fuck me,” I breathed, needing more to bring me over the edge. 

He grazed my clitoris with his teeth and began to move his fingers faster and deeper. I no longer cared what sounds I was making, riding wave after wave of pleasure as he drove me onwards. Heat built steadily within me until I climaxed, gasping his name. He let me breathe for a few moments, stroking my thighs soothingly, before moving back up to lie beside me. 

“So good, my darling,” I murmured before tumbling into a messy kiss, tasting myself on his tongue. 

This time, when I reached for him, he did not stop me. His cock was stiff and heavy in my hand, beads of pre-ejaculate leaking from the tip. 

“What do you need, my love?” I asked. 

“Just your lovely hands,” he replied, that tender gaze on his face again. “You’re gorgeous, John.” 

We kissed again as I began to work his shaft with my hand. One of his arms wrapped around me, his hand on the small of my back holding me against him. He licked into my mouth eagerly and our tongues caressed, our kisses becoming increasingly messy. As his kisses became hungrier, I increased the pace of my strokes until he spilled over my hand and stomach. I worked him until he was finished, kissing him slowly until he pulled away. 

He slumped to the bed beside me, gasping, “Oh John.” 

I kissed him softly before leaving the bed to fetch a damp cloth to clean us. I did this gently, then settled down beside him once more. We wrapped our arms around each other, sharing soft kisses and caresses as we enjoyed the bliss we had given each other. 

He pulled back a little, cupping my cheek with his hand. “I want to do this for the rest of our lives,” he murmured. 

I smiled, knowing this was as close to exchanging vows that two people like us could get. “So do I,” I replied.


End file.
